


lyings my thing, but please lie that you love me

by bittercrimed



Series: he couldnt hide he warmth of his hand - kokichi oneshots (likely oumasai) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :P, F/F, F/M, M/M, honestly im so laz y, im listening to rats died as i write this, oma and saihara is main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercrimed/pseuds/bittercrimed
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has believed and believed and he’s done all he could to keep from breaking, from shattering like glass, from being so fragile.His only wrong move was trusting so much in his beloved Saihara.





	lyings my thing, but please lie that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> feeling sad(istic) today so why not

_“Ouma-kun, would you like to spend free time with me?”_ Kokichi could remember. Shumai‘s kind words, his shy gaze that managed to pierce him every time, and the way he avoided eye-contact, he was all perfect to Kokichi.

 

He could feel how badly he wanted the fictional disease, Hanahaki, to become real- kill him right on the spot.

 

If he trusted Shumai, he was going to hurt. Kokichi was not, not,  _not,_ a good person. Hurting was all the liar was good for. Why hurt Shumai? Why, why, why? He was bound to hurt Shumai, because he was a monster, and that’s the tea. 

 

Spilled.

 

* * *

 

 His hands outstretched, and Kokichi knew he was gone. Saihara-chan was his only hope in this god forsaken place. He couldn’t do any good except use his intelligence, and they had a lot of that.

 

What good is a useless, lying, Supreme Leader? Good for nothing.

 

What a fucking _joke_  Kokichi was.

 

The death of Kirumi was still fresh. Like a knife digging deep and deep and deep. Who was Kokichi? Would he be an insensitive prick about it? Would he make them hurt just for his pure entertainment? If Kokichi knew the answer, he never said so.

 

He entered the Dining Hall, careful not to let his childish facade break. “Moorning everyone! Why the long face? It’s been way too many hours after Mom-san’s death! Don’t be so sad!” 

 

The cast of dirty looks pricked his heart. But he had to stay strong. He was going to finish this game once and for all. There’d be nothing good if they were sad about his death.

 

Saihara-chan’s look had so many mixes of concern, anger, disapproval, curiosity...

 

And what hurt Kokichi the most was the blatant  ** _fear_** displayed in the one he trusted most’s eyes.

 

He trusted Saihara-chan. More than he wanted.

 

It killed him when he realized that Saihara-chan, no matter how much time he spent with him during Free Time, would never trust him.

 

* * *

 

 

Saihara’s distrust and hatred grew day by day. Kokichi could feel how much Saihara disliked Kokichi. It was like being crushed with that hydraulic press, pain-pain-painful.

 

He had grown to love Saihara, knowing how much Saihara wouldn’t love him. And that’s where his plan faced an obstacle. Leaving his detective behind. His beloved. The beloved who wouldn’t call him darling back.

 

_“This isn’t about him,”_ Kokichi thought to himself. But he was lying. He thought about Saihara every day, Saihara consumed his thoughts. It was all for Saihara. Who else could it be? Himiko? Pfft, as if. True, Kokichi had a slightly closer relationship to Himiko than the rest.

 

But Himiko didn’t understand—not like Saihara did. It all came back to Saihara. Was he the root of his problems? Kokichi was far too close to  _dying_ to find out. Miu’s death was done, Gonta was executed. If he wasn’t quick enough, it was over. Over before he could save them.

 

Saihara.

Maki.

Himiko.

K1-B0.

Kaito.

Tsumugi.

 

It was obvious why he needed to save Saihara.

 

Maki, despite her coldness, was warming up to Kaito. Could he ruin all of that for her? She wanted to live her life with Kaito, and Kaito loved Maki back. It was a monstrous decision to seperate the two. 

 

Himiko had tried. She tried to be friends with Kokichi. He respected her guts. She tried to befriend him, despite Tenko probably warning her of how much ofa degenerate Kokichi was. He respected her.

 

K1-B0 he saw as his brother. His mature, older brother. He wasn’t sure why, but K1-B0 simply had that aura. So he made an attempt to trust K1-B0. He tried and failed, but he tried. That was good enough.

 

Kaito, despite all the shit they talk about each other, he could never take Kaito away Saihara. They were practically family. It didn’t make sense if Kaito was without Shuichi or Shuichi was without Kaito.

 

He never liked Tsumugi. Always had this off-ish feeling about her. Everyone was so eccentric, yet she... was so bland. It felt intentional, as if she knew something they didn’t. A suspect for the mastermind. But still, for the tiny part claiming she couldn’t be,  _she deserved a chance._

 

They were worth it.

 

* * *

 

He asked Kaito to apologize to Maki. If he was caught, he meant, though the chances were unlikely, no matter HOW smart Saihara—okay, and the rest were.

 

Kokichi would be ripping him away from Maki. What a cruel, cruel thing he was. He was banking on this to work. Everyone was depending on it,  _him._

 

Why did he feel so bad about them depending on him?

 

* * *

 

 

He desperately choked, “I love you Saihara-chan.”

 

And then the hydraulic press crushed him. 

 

* * *

 


End file.
